


Melted Ice

by kyryn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff, Lesbian, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyryn/pseuds/kyryn
Summary: Edelgard didn't show emotion. Her heart was encased in ice but the professor had a heart of light.





	Melted Ice

Edelgard didn’t understand the confusion gripping her entire being.

She couldn’t quite grasp the range of emotions that were soaring through her body. Edelgard’s leg bounced restlessly beneath the table, her fingernails beginning to tap insistently on its wooden top. The normally always calm and composed princess could no longer hide the restless emotions flowing through her.

Beside her, Hubert glanced over at the princess. Her actions were confusing to Hubert. The princess was the most studious person that he knew. She simply didn’t have time to waste on foolishness with her royal future looming in the distance, and she never did. Yet, right now, that was exactly what Hubert saw in the woman he swore to protect.

He noticed the young princess’ gaze was directed straight towards their professor, the gaze never once breaking despite the restless body. Her body sat slightly hunched over the table, seeming to listen intently to the navy haired professor’s every single word.

It still confused Hubert though. The professor wasn’t going over anything that Edelgard wasn’t already aware of. The basics of sword technique were something the princess had mastered since she could practically hold a sword. She didn’t need to be taught this but still, Hubert found himself watching the princess as if she didn’t understand a word Byleth spoke.

The young princess sighed softly, her eyes beginning to flutter close as she finally broke the stare she had locked onto her professor. Her mind began to settle, a few strands of long, white hair falling into her face. She was silently attempting to process the foreign emotions gathering within her body.

Throughout her entire life, Edelgard had never allowed herself to feel many emotions. She found most emotions to be worthless, they didn’t help you succeed in life and they wouldn’t help Edelgard succeed as princess of the Adrestian empire. She was often looked at as emotionless and inhuman by some but she never cared. She was focused on her future - and Fodlan’s future.

Any person that showed issue with the princess’ lack of emotion did not need to be at her side.

The teenage princess couldn’t say she ever had a friend in her life; she never felt connected to another person. No, that wasn’t right for her to say. Hubert had always been her faithful servant and after all these years, Edelgard did feel connected to the dark and creepy male.

She felt connected to Hubert for a single reason… He was misunderstood as well. Hubert wasn’t like Edelgard, he did show emotion. His happiness for pain and his abject excitement for seeing how much a human could suffer were pieces of him that scared others. He was just as alone, unable to connect to the average person. He was unique and Edelgard knew that people simply did not understand him.

However, Edelgard found herself feeling connected to a second person.

When Byleth first arrived at the Monastery, the students didn’t know how to accept her. She was silent and emotionless, the same expression continuously on her face. At first, Edelgard thought that Byleth didn’t care about the students or the Monastery, it would explain why she never showed emotion. But she soon learned that wasn’t true.

Edelgard observed Byleth throughout the last few moons. She watched the way Byleth protected them during their first real mission and how Byleth would seemingly put passion into the Battle of the Eagle and Lions. So why didn’t Byleth show emotion? The students found themselves questioning that - except Edelgard.

She understood Byleth.

She knew Byleth now.

The blue haired professor didn’t conceal her emotions or restrict them - she simply did not feel them. She was unlike Edelgard in that aspect and the princess found herself slightly jealous. Edelgard repressed her emotions in order to achieve her stoic and hardened state she lived every single day in. However… Byleth? She was in that state naturally. She was void of the very thing every human fought with. There was part of Edelgard that wondered if Byleth was even human at all.

This built the connection between them. This built the current moment where Edelgard found herself staring up in amazement at her professor. No… Was it amazement? Edelgard wasn’t sure. She admired Byleth’s ability to be emotionless, of course, but she also felt something different. Something foreign.

Suddenly, Edelgard’s thoughts were interrupted when the students around her began to rise. The different pairs of friends made their way to the exit of the classroom, talking about various subjects. She gasped softly, unsure of how the class had ended already. How could she possibly let herself get lost in thought so much?

“Lady Edelgard, are you alright?”

The calm voice of Hubert filled the air around her, causing the white haired princess to look over at the male. Edelgard cleared her throat, regaining her composure in an instant. She nodded in response, refusing to even allow a small bit of her thoughts to leave her mind.

“I am fine, Hubert. I think I might be a little under the weather but it should not be your concern,” Edelgard responded.

The princess pushed herself out of her chair, the wooden legs scraping loudly against the stone floor. The noise had caught Byleth’s attention, the princess just barely seeing her professor look over at the remaining students in the classroom. Hubert followed the princess’ actions, moving a slight bit closer to Edelgard. She didn’t respond to it, being used to his protectiveness. She was grateful, of course, but she wished Hubert didn’t act so distrusting of their professor.

“Have a good afternoon,” Edelgard mentioned lightly to the professor as she left the classroom with Hubert in tow.

The duo walked through the classroom, Edelgard’s mind still swarming with thoughts. She had seen it just before leaving the classroom. She had seen the small upturned smile that barely crossed Byleth’s face. The professor had responded with emotion to Edelgard’s farewell and it had made Edelgard’s whole body swarm with the foreign emotion again.

It wasn’t foreign though. Edelgard couldn’t deny it any longer. She couldn’t ignore the pining in her heart that gripped her being, forcing the repressed emotions to the surface. It made her mind falter and her composure threaten to drop. It was a dangerous thought.

But Edelgard knew that she was falling in love with Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very short fluff that I had lost motivation but the prompt "Learning" for Edeleth week made me want to finish it qwq
> 
> I learned about Edeleth week on Day 3 of it so we're starting here <3 I hoped you enjoyed this fluff about Edelgard learning what love is and pining for her professor. It is set pre-time skip.


End file.
